


Taking It To The Next Level

by BleuWaters



Series: 800-word one-shots [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Ennoshita x reader one-shot. Sleep is for the weak.





	

“Hito, you there?”

“Don't have anywhere better to be,” you reply, scanning the screens flickering with closed circuit camera video, “What do you need?”

“Can you see me?”

You look carefully on each screen, patiently looking for a slightly movement from him.

“I see a shadow; gimme a wave, nana,” you say, and the shadow moves in response, “I see you.”

“I need you to disable the cameras; my other exits are blocked.”

“Gotcha. Cameras down on my mark for ten seconds. And three...two...go.”

You hold you breath the next ten seconds and pray that, when the picture flicks back on the screen, he won't be on it.

The picture clicks on again, static crackling over it, but he’s nowhere to be seen.

“Cameras are live again,” you tell him, sitting back in your chair, “Good job. How far are you from home?”

“Thirty seconds,” he answers, and you begin the countdown. You look out the back of the van and wait for him to round the corner. Just when you open your mouth to speak to him, he appears and you heave a sigh of relief. Just a couple more steps and…

“Woo!! YES!! Finally!” you exclaim as the words ‘mission accomplished’ flash on your screen. Ennoshita laughs on the other end of the phone and you return it. “Man, that took forever to beat!”

“Yeah, that was tough,” he says, and you hear him yawn. You glance at the clock.

“Dude, it’s four in the morning,” you say quietly, “I really, really need to get some sleep.”

“Same here,” he answers.

“ ‘Kay, good night, Chikara.”

“ ‘Night, (f/n).”

~o0o~

The morning after your late night triumph, you stumble into the school, completely exhausted and very late. You practically mow Chikara over in your bleary dash to class, and the two of you snicker at the zombies you are.

“Oh! Meet me on the roof after school,” he says, “I wanna talk to you.”

“Okay,” you say, waving over your shoulder.

~o0o~

So you meet him on the roof after school. It’s pretty cold out, and goosebumps rush over your skin at the faintest breeze.

“Brrrr, Chikara-kun, it’s cold out here!” you exclaim, rushing over to him and leaning onto him, “It’s cold!!”

“Yeah, it is,” he replies, and he gently pushes you back by your shoulders, “I-I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh, yeah,” you offer all your attention, clasping your hands behind your back. That’s kinda cold though, so you cross your arms in front of your chest and draw your shoulders up by your ears to block the draft.

“I love having you as a gamer friend,” he starts and you crack a pleased grin, “I love having you as a friend in general. But… (f/n)...I want you to be my girlfriend.”

Your jaw drops.

“Chikara!” You don't know why but you feel a bit like scolding him as pink dusts lightly over your cheeks. “I...Okay.”

“Does that mean you will?”

You nod and grin, throwing your arms around his neck.

“I have had a massive crush on you do a while now,” you say, “I’m glad you feel the same. No, I’m ecstatic you feel the same.”

He laughs, wrapping his arms around you.

“I'm just glad you're not rejecting me.”

“As if I could ever reject you.”

“Does that mean I can kiss you?”

You're pretty sure your face turns purple with embarrassment, but you nod vigorously, not daring to think about it lest you chicken out.

He cradles your face in his hands and steps close, so close that you get a big whiff of his aftershave and can feel the heat radiating from him. His breath washes over you, warm and sweet.

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” he whispers, “Complex...lovely...I've never seen them this closely.”

“You're cross-eyed,” you reply, equally as quiet and unable to hold his steady stare for more than a moment.

He closes the gap between you and your heart skips a beat, making you go breathless the moment his lips touch yours.

He holds you closely, his fingers sliding luxuriously through your hair. He pulls away and his tongue slips over his upper lip, tasting the dampness there.

He smiles.

“Could I kiss you again?”

“I'm gonna tell you right now; you never need to ask me that,” you breathe, and he smashes his lips to yours, his movements quick and inexact, but passionate and satisfying. You purr into his mouth and hesitantly allow his tongue to slip against yours.

It’s strange to have your best friend kiss you so feverishly, but you love it and you card your fingers through his soft hair. He breaks away again, panting and smiling.

“You wanna try level six tonight?” he asks, and you bark out a laugh, wrapping your arms around him and tucking your chin against his neck.

“As long as I get to sleep at a decent hour,” you say, “I've been a dead man walking since I got up this morning.”

“Being drunk on exhaustion isn’t too bad sometimes,” counter Chikara, “I mean, I don’t know if I would've been able to confess if I had have full nights’ sleep.”

“Mm. Well, don't you dare change your mind once you get your beauty sleep,” you tease. 

He shushes you with a playful kiss laced with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send in requests for fics; I love a new challenge. :) God bless


End file.
